falls right into place, you're all that it takes
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: When you're in a near-death-experience, anything could happen. Even the start of something unexpected. SteveMaria. one-shot.


Hello everybody! I'm back, with more Steve/Maria. This is a short fun one-shot that I just thought of while I was eating a banana. Don't worry, this one-shot, though has nothing to do with banana. lol. Okay, so I am _**thinking of doing a multi-chap**_ over them, but I am so bad at committing to one story for a long time, I'm not sure I can do it. Plus, I don't have anymore knowledge of the Avengers besides from the movie- so, this definitely poses a problem. But I'm going to think about and let's just see, shall we? Oh yeah and I want to thanks those who have review my last one-shot, you are very well appreciated! ;D Remember, this is just a short fun one-shot, I have no plot planned. Going with the flow, I say. Hope you'd enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoy writing and thinking about it. For all of you, happy not-birthday! Review, review if you may. -bbm

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

**falls right into place, you're all that it takes**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

The first time Steve Rogers, or better known with his prestigious title, Captain America and the infamous SHIELD agent, Agent Maria Hill kissed, it wasn't exactly planned.

Steve Rogers blames it on their situation.

The building were in chaos, as he wouldn't expected anything less. SHIELD agents everywhere were doing their jobs, blasting and swinging their guns towards the enemy, aiming to kill them at the spot. People were screaming as loud as they could, but all of them seemed faint and far away in his ear. Captain America is wounded, and there was nothing he could to lessen the pain, even though he had a fast healing effects than any normal human being would. He hadn't gave up, of course because _he's the Avengers_, it seemed wrong to _just gave up_ but he faced the fact; he is seriously wounded.

He stood up, he ran, he killed a few enemies on the way and he would sat back down, taking cover.

Stark had noticed his wounds, examine it for a second through his Iron Man's suit. "You got a serious one there, Cap. The good news is, you'd live. The bad news is, you can't move a lot. But that's okay, just sit tight and try to survive. It couldn't be _that_ hard," and that's where Agent Maria Hill had came, shooting once before settling down beside them, behind the huge wall, taking cover as well. Both the men looked at her as she regained her breaths, probably because of the running and dodging bullets. He could see the SHIELD suit was torn by her left hand, and blood running down her arms. She doesn't seem to notice or bother about it, though.

She looked at them, recognition dawn over her face and she nodded her head, her gun stayed tightly to her chest, "Sir," she had said.

Steve didn't know Agent Hill too much other than the fact she's one of those who Agent Fury trusted the most, besides the late Agent Coulson. She seemed tough and knows what she's doing, so that didn't surprise Steve at all. He had also known her as the one who objects the idea of the Initiative when it first represented, and also noticed how she mainly scowled at the Avengers behind Fury's back, but nevertheless, she had respected them as she should. All and all, Agent Hill is a good Agent.

Tony nodded back at her, returning the respects. "Agent Hill, you got yourself a nasty injury there," he had commented, gesturing the cuts with his chin. Steve couldn't help but to stare at her injury, as it was pretty closed to him.

Agent Hill looked at her arms and shrugged her shoulders easily, as if it was every day's news. This silently fascinates Steve, even now. "I'll get it check soon, sir. If I, you know, come back alive." She responded, sliding down against the wall and held her gun in position.

"You will," Tony told her, his voice was sure, no such doubt smearing his words. He geared up his armor and stood up, looking down at Steve and Agent Hill, both of them stared at him back. "Agent Hill, if you would be kind enough to stay with Cap as he isn't doing too well right at the moment. I have to save lives. Well, see you two lovebirds later!"

"But sir-," Agent Hill wasn't fast enough when the moment she spoke, was the same moment Tony had flew away.

She huffed, but said nothing more, sliding back down against the wall. For a short moment, they both didn't say anything. She looked at him, he looked back at her, her eyes are skeptical, trying to find something but Steve isn't sure what. Only then did he realized he had a small cut on the bridge of her nose and just under her eyes. He couldn't help but to thank God or this woman might have been blind. Finally, her eyes observed his wounds. With a steady and firm voice, she asked, "Are you alright, Captain?"

He smiled, even through the chaos and pain, as he answered her, "I can manage. How about you, Agent Hill?"

She nodded her head once again, looking at her arms. She lifted her shoulder and gazed around, her eyes are sharp for any sign of an attack. "I will be fine, sir. I am well-trained," she wasn't hesitate to tell him that, gripping on her gun tighter in her palm. It made Steve wonders, what had happened to the women who always depended on men for support? That was how it was back then, back in _his_ days. Not that he would object to the circumstances at hand, because frankly, he thinks it's better- it means women are not looked down just because_ they're women_... but he has to wonder, what had made a young woman such as Agent Hill or Agent Romanoff to join these dangerous field of works?

Steve gritted his teeth, his blue eyes trained on the young agent next to him. He wondered of her past, what had happened. What had pushed her to put where she was on that moment? To shaped her into this independent woman and being trained to stand each punch or kicks they received? Slowly, he voiced out, "Agent Hill, may I ask you something?"

She seemed hesitant, probably because _is Captain America seriously asking me a question in the middle of a battle_? "Sure, sir. Ask ahead," she had given her permission, and he smiled- he thought she would say something like that.

"What happened?" It was simple, it was short. He didn't blame her when she made a scrunched-up face, confused written all over her face. Her expression turned pointed, much more edgy. Her teeth sinks into her bottom lips; she's thinking. What is he trying to say, she might be wondering. He almost laugh, but gladly he didn't. Mostly because of the pain searing throughout his body and the fact it's not exactly an appropriate place to burst out laughing all so suddenly.

She looked hard into his eyes, "What do you mean, Captain?"

"I meant," he said, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a second to take his mind of the pain for a second and opened it to a curious face of non other than Agent Hill. Calmly, he continued, "What happened to you that made you join SHIELD, or even the police force?"

She took a moment to answer, her eyes blinked a few times. He can see she's struggling whether to answer, or to just pretend and say _it was nothing_. But as she lifted her chin up and met his gaze, he felt as though she can't lie to him, not when he's looking _right through_ her instead of _at her_. So, it was low, but she confessed, "I don't know. I just... The thought of joining the police force, it made me think of stronger people. A person that is tough on the outside as well in the inside. Mentally, physically. I wanted that. I wanted to feel safe, secure... from ones who wished to hurt me."

Swallowing, she whispered the last part, holding the gun so tightly, her knuckles turned white. "My father."

Guilt washed over him, he heard of the story about Agent Hill's father. He didn't remember when he heard it, but it ticked her heart and he knew he had pushed the wrong button. Just when he was about to apologize, Agent Maria seemed to snapped and shifted her position, firing her gun repeatedly. It lasted for five minutes, but the ringing banged his ear for at least 20 good minutes. As soon as she's done shooting, she sat back down, breathing hard. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine," he said, leaning his head against the wall.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "That's good."

He turned his head to her, a few strain of her dark hair fell down from her bun and rested messily on her shoulder. He didn't have the energy, but had he had those energy, he would have brushed that strain of hair behind her ears. Just so he could look at her better. _If he's going to black out_, his mind had chanted, _her face might as well be the last thing he saw_.

Just as if queue, she turned to him. Her expression, from hard and harsh turned into worried when she saw him. He must have been looking at her in a funny way to make her react like that, he thought quietly. The world was getting blurry and he tried to focus, to _wake up_. He wanted to slap himself, but the energy was ultimately drained from his body. There was nothing he could do. "Captain," he heard her voice, so firm yet so worried. She held him, her grip was strong on his shoulders. "Captain, wake up. Please. Stark would be here soon and- please, don't black out on me!"

He blinked. Really, he tried to follow her orders. But he's so weak, _he_ could feel it.

"Captain, don't do this to me-," and then, it happened in a blink of an eye, she was staring with her eyes swimming with worries at him and the next, she's glancing to the side and she gasps loudly, her face drowning in fear. That's what really woke him up. In a split second, his eyes focus to what she gasped. A rock- a large rock, coming at them, aiming to _kill them_. He knew he had no power, he couldn't stand up. So he did the only he could think of, shielding Agent Hill with his body. It was a reflect, a quick one when he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her. It was only a second, but he could feel she responded to his touch. Her head against his chest and she's holding onto his suit. His cheek pressed up against her head.

That was it. That was the end, for him. But, his heart stopped, _it has been worth it_.

_One, two, three_-

A growl and a bunch of little rocks flew around them. He held her tighter for a moment, before releasing her and spin around. His blue eyes was glad to find Hulk standing there with an angry sets of eye looking back at him. Hulk had saved them, had saved _her_. He nodded her head to the green monster, thanking him silently and Hulk only reply with a grunt and maybe a small shrug, _it was nothing_. Steve, although tired, sat up and looked around, noticing all the enemy had been defeated. Agents everywhere was leaning up against the wall, catching up their breaths and some were helping other agents to safety.

"We made it," he heard a raspy voice and he looked down, to the lady he just now protected. "We're alive."

He smiled widely at her.

Agent Hill was breathing hard, but a large smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes are searching for a while, _is this real_? _Am I really alive_? But it rested on him, and her eyes, that was just rough and harsh a minute ago, turned into something else... something he wasn't accustomed to, yet he could really find it comfortable if it continues. Something churned in his stomach, but it's not because of his wound. Suddenly, he didn't saw it coming, her hands pushed his face towards her and their lips were pressed together. To say he was surprised is an understatement, he was _beyond_ that. But after a couple of seconds, her scents came swirling in his mouth and it felt _so right to be this way_.

He opened his mouth to hers and they began to fight for dominance. She was a tease, and frankly it frustrates the hell out of him. His hands held her firmly yet gently on her hips, to keep her where she was. He did not want this go away just yet, no sir. Maybe it's because it had been a very long time since he had kissed a girl that made him act the way he was acting, but Agent Maria Hill's appearance wasn't exactly helping with his situation either.

"Okay, as much as I love to see you two _swallow_ each other out, we really need to get Cap to a medic. You too apparently, Agent Hill." That voice definitely brought them both back on earth. _Tony_. They broke apart, she pulled away first and he inwardly groan at the lost of contact although his hands were still on her hips. They looked at the Iron Man as he only smirked at them in reply.

Agent Hill backed away and panic rose in her eyes, "I-I am so sorry, sir. I w-was caught in, uh, in the moment. I am, um, I apologize."

"I don't think Cap minds, Agent Hill." Tony made a clicking sound with his tongue, eyeing Steve dangerously. "Look at that boy-scout! He's blushing! Aw, isn't that precious?" He said in a mocking tone and Steve could only rolled his eyes at his Avengers member. He stood up, it was a hard effort since the pain had started their effect on him again, but he did. He swallowed nervously and looked towards the SHIELD agent as her eyes only trained the other way, her fingers playing with her injured arm. Steve offered her his hand, "Agent Hill."

She looked up and for a moment, he could tell she's confused by his gesture.

He nodded his head, assuring her to take his hand. She was convinced when she took it. When their skin came in contact, he had to purse his lips from pulling her close to him and resume kissing her. She stood up, brushing off small particles of rocks that managed to fall on her suits. She stuttered ever so slightly in her words, probably realizing her action wasn't exactly the right thing to do, and he just _had_ to smile at that. "T-Thank you, sir. I am very sorry for the, uh, kiss."

"That's alright," he chuckles lowly, embarrassment slowly creeping up to his face. "I have to admit, I quite enjoy it."

She snapped her head at him, shocked covering her eyes, probably over his statement. She opened her mouth, but no such words came out from her mouth. He waited patiently, but before she could even muster anything, Tony pulled him away. He can tell the Iron Man was a little annoyed, "Don't worry, Agent Hill. You two shall see one another later and presume whatever it is you two are doing."

"Of c-course, sir." She nodded her head in respect to the Iron Man.

Steve smiles casually at her behavior. Even when she was caught in the most awkward situation, she managed to keep her professionalism, her voice was still stone-like and hard, _so sure_ of what she's saying. But he couldn't possibly miss the doubt as it passed her face for a second. A doubt of them ever see each other again just like they have seen one another a second ago. Confidently, with the hopes of convincing her, he says loud enough for her to hear, "I'll see you later, Agent Hill."

She blinked at him, taking it all in and just before she's lost from his view, a small smile came on her lips, "I'll see you later, Captain."

And even though he blamed on their near-death situation, Steve Rogers wouldn't change a single thing about it.

* * *

"..._I was praying that you and me might end up together_...," -**A Drop in the Ocean, by Ron Pope**.

* * *

**Fin**.


End file.
